


Salinité (et autres systèmes de mesure pour eaux saumâtres)

by RealmOfTenderness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent - Burnt Bookshop, Cooking, Crowley POV, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Quiet, Romance, Traduction française | Translation in french, Translation, Water, or unsalted angst, soft, unsweetened fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTenderness/pseuds/RealmOfTenderness
Summary: (Traduction)C’est une bien étrange chose, que de se remettre à vivre après la Fin du Monde. Crowley, lui, regarde la mer.





	Salinité (et autres systèmes de mesure pour eaux saumâtres)

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une traduction de la fabuleuse fanfiction de Drawlight que j’ai découverte (comme bon nombre d’entre vous j’imagine) par les recommandations de Michael Sheen. Je suis tellement tombée sous le charme que j’ai eu envie de vous proposer une version française. J’ai, bien évidemment, préalablement obtenu l’autorisation de Drawlight pour réaliser et publier cette traduction. 
> 
> Pour retrouver toutes les références bibliographiques et mes différentes notes de traduction, rendez-vous dans les notes de fin.  
> Bonne lecture ♡

> « Quand on tombe amoureux, c’est déjà trop tard : dēute, comme dit le poète. »
> 
> Anne Carson, _Eros the Bittersweet_.

Parlez-moi de la fin du monde.

Parlez-moi de l’après. Qui se charge du récit des évènements ? On pourrait parler d’Achille des heures durant et on sait tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur Électre. On est tant fascinés par la douleur qu’on l’ausculte avec une petite sonde.

South Downs. Crowley aime hanter les quais. Il n’y a pas grand-chose d’autre à faire, dans ce coin-là, n’est-ce pas ? Il est déjà allé fureter dans tous les bars et magasins de disques. Il a fait le tour de l’endroit, de ce village insipide, a déjà traumatisé les roses pour qu’elles se soumettent à ses caprices. Alors il est venu sur les quais, avec son corps sinueux, son corps à donner le coup du lapin. (Serpent un jour, serpent toujours. Et les serpents ne sont raides qu’une fois morts, alors Crowley ondule comme un serpent. Comme une apostrophe, comme une virgule, il se paonne d’un pas tantôt nonchalant, tantôt rythmé, jusqu’à soudain se courber étrangement sur lui-même.)

Le voilà courbé à présent, la tête penchée par-dessus l’eau, à regarder les araignées d’eau, les algues, l’ondoiement d’un poisson sous la surface. Ses cheveux d’un roux astral (de la couleur d’une étoile mourante) attrapés par le vent marin. Ses bottes de cuir tenues, non, _contraintes_ à rester sèches, à retenir l’infiltration du sel. Sois prudent dans les mares résiduelles. Ne t’y aventure pas pieds-nus. Les extrémités de ta peau, ta peau à nu sur les rochers, tout est prêt à être déchiré. Garde bien tes sandales, tes chaussures de cuir. Ne t’expose pas.

Il a toujours aimé l’eau. Dieu s’est vraiment enflammée, le jour où Elle a créé l’eau. Crowley était un serpent, autrefois, même si ces derniers temps il préfère garder ses deux bras et ses deux jambes. Oui, un serpent. Ventre contre terre, enroulé dans les roseaux d’une rivière. Dans l’eau, la mousse, et oui, la boue, aussi.

Comment cela se passe-t-il ? Chuter ? Chavirer ? Vaguement trébucher et se retrouver en bas ? Ça commence avec des lignes sur le visage. Elles sont là, autour des yeux d’Aziraphale, là, sur son menton, sur sa mâchoire. Autour de la boucle cotonneuse de ses cheveux, cette part de lui qui le fait ressembler à un pissenlit. Ce demi-sourire incertain, ce regard qui se dérobe sans cesse, ne sait pas où se poser. Crowley et sa faim. Mais peut-on seulement blâmer l’affamé de tendre une main vers la table ? _Je ne le referai pas, cette fois, je ne le referai pas_. (D’un regard noir, il force ses cheveux de l’Enfer à la discipline, sceptique devant l’étrangeté de sa mâchoire et la minceur de son nez).

Car malgré tout, ça importe peu. Ça n’est jamais important. Ce que l’on dit au miroir n’est jamais important. De toutes façons, quand il est aux côtés d’Aziraphale, il ne lui faut jamais plus de vingt minutes pour se retrouver à jouer le jeu une fois de plus, à tout faire pour essayer de voir surgir le sourire en coin taquin (celui qui ne sied pas à un ange, celui dont Crowley se délecte). _Je suis ridicule quand je suis avec toi_. C’est impossible, et si ça aidait, il s’arracherait les yeux à grands coups de griffes. Il n’y pense pas, à ce désir fou. (Il y pense constamment). Il a harcelé le fleuve de sa conscience jusqu’à ce que ce désir pollué, ce flot constant de _désir_ (et de pire) disparaisse au loin. Une nappe phréatique. Invisible. Inexploitée. _Que ferais-tu si je te le disais ?_ (Impossible à savoir).

Le soleil se couche. Il devrait rentrer.

Ce soir, il a promis de cuisiner.

__________

  
  
Un des plus étranges manèges à observer est celui de la danse de deux trains en marche, qui avancent parallèlement et tentent chacun de regarder à travers les fenêtres de l’autre. Deux étendues d’eaux qui tentent de deviner leurs profondeurs respectives. Comment poser la question ? Comment dire _je fais cent-soixante-quatorze mètres de profondeur. Ma salinité est de trente-cinq grammes par kilogramme. Et toi ?_

Je vais vous expliquer comment on fait. Comment ça se mesure.

Il faut une ligne de sonde, ce bout de corde en vinyle blanc au bout duquel on fixe un cône de plomb. On lâche la longue corde dans l’eau, on mesure jusqu’où elle plonge. C’est ainsi que l’on connait ces endroits où on n’est jamais allés. Non, je ne l’ai pas senti de moi-même, mais j’ai lancé ma ligne de sonde dans l’eau et j’ai senti le fond de l’océan par l’intermédiaire d’un bout de plomb. Aujourd’hui, il existe d’autres techniques, des appareils électroniques qui se servent du rebond d’un son lorsqu’il touche le sol. Un son qu’on lance, puis qu’on rattrape, encore et encore. Mais ces instruments ne sont pas parfaits. Certaines choses ne changent jamais, jamais vraiment. On mesure toujours l’inconnu comme le firent les Grecs, comme le faisaient les Romains. Toi, moi, un petit bateau, une grande corde.

À qui appartient ce récit ? On donne tout à la mer, celle sur laquelle on voyage tant, à ses profondeurs bien mesurées. Dans le récit, on oublie les endroits calmes, les baies, les rivages, les étangs, les eaux calmes. Œdipe s’accapare tout, vous savez. Les récits, la gloire, tout. Personne ne parle du petit cottage, des tourtes de Baucis, des filets de pêche de Philémon. Personne ne se souvient de la mer calme.

Alors, juste une fois, regardons.

__________

Dans la cuisine, Crowley lance un regard noir à une marmite. Laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi.

Bien évidemment, ils avaient été saouls. Ce n’était pas _complètement_ de sa faute (pas cette fois). C’était Aziraphale qui avait suggéré d’ouvrir la caisse de Screaming Eagle, Cabernet Sauvignon 2007. (« _Mon ange, mon ange… tu me connais, moi et les vins Californiens… Trouve-en un autre._ » Mais Aziraphale avait insisté.) Et si, après avoir vidé quelques bouteilles, Crowley avait alors suggéré de passer à une collection de très bons sauternes, eh bien, il ne pouvait pas _complètement_ en être tenu responsable.

Alors oui, tous deux étaient très très très saouls au moment où Crowley avait tiré une question de sa poche, une de ces petites questions qu’on ne pose jamais de peur qu’elles soient un peu trop bien comprises. De peur qu’elles n’en disent un peu trop.

« Je te dois un miracle d’enfer, pour ce vin, tu sais.

— Oh, fait Aziraphale qui triture sa manche, non, tu ne me dois rien. Je ne le partagerais avec personne d’autre.

— Non, j’y tiens. Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. N’importe quoi. »

Crowley imagine découper les étoiles, les glisser dans la poche de son veston pour les lui offrir. Il imagine emmener à nouveau Aziraphale dans ce café près de la Rive Gauche. Il imagine voler la Pietà (bon, peut-être pas ça, il avait piqué la Mona Lisa une fois et Aziraphale avait froncé les sourcils, alors Crowley l’avait remise à sa place).

Aziraphale sourit de ce sourire étrange. Celui qui débute discrètement, s’efface immédiatement, puis revient. Celui qui vient avec un coup d’œil rapide vers Crowley.

« Je veux te voir cuisiner. 

— Faut ralentir sur le vin, mon ange.

— Je suis sérieux.

— Tu sais pas c’que tu dis. On pourrait aller manger dans ce restaurant de sushis, celui à Osaka, celui où il y a les…

— Crowley. »

Crowley fixe intensément son verre, se demande si, à force d’être stocké trop longtemps dans la librairie anormalement humide d’Aziraphale, le vin acquiert des propriétés hallucinogènes.

« Tu voudrais quoi, comme type de plat ? »

Et voilà maintenant le ridicule, l’absurde, le merveilleux sourire. Celui semblable à une fleur qui s’ouvre sous le soleil. Le point du jour.

« Qu’importe… »

Aziraphale s’interrompt un instant.

« Ne m’oblige pas à te mettre au défi, très cher.

— Très bien, mais écoute, quand t’auras chopé une intoxication alimentaire et que tu vomiras tes tripes, ne m’accuse pas. »

__________

Le cottage est dans les South Downs.

Aziraphale avait besoin d’un endroit où s’installer. La librairie londonienne est partie en fumée. Le tas de cendres est tout aussi méconnaissable que de vieilles sorcières sur leurs piloris, pas plus parlant que des morts restés sur leur bûcher. Crowley avait proposé son appartement, évidemment, mais Aziraphale lui avait adressé cette sorte de moue qui réduit ses lèvres à une fine ligne serpentine et l’avait informé, assez simplement, que son appartement était, figurez-vous, _maussade_. (Ridicule, cette idée. Il n’y a rien de _maussade_ à avoir bon goût. Et puis qu’est-ce qu’un ange guindé, qui ne connait même pas Lou Reed, sait du _bon_ _goût_ ?)

Le voilà donc, ce cottage perché sur des collines de craie vallonnées, dans un méli-mélo de ciel bleu, de vert et de rien du tout. Aucune trace des allées et venues régulières du Tube, pas d’odeur de pisse ni de celle de vinaigre des bars, pas de relents d’ordures de poubelles trop pleines. Il y a trop de soleil, trop de lumière, et aucun immeuble pour les freiner dans leur course. Il y a Crowley, sa veste trop sombre, sa silhouette étrangement oblongue, un point noir dans toute cette clarté.

Et puis il y a Aziraphale, cette créature insistante, blanc comme la colline de craie. C’est une tache blanche au coin de la rue, un sourire qui surprend. Cette bouche en flou artistique et ces épaules solides et bien droites. Crowley fronce les sourcils. Ça le démange entre les omoplates. Il ne peut pas atteindre l’endroit, presque mais pas tout à fait, alors il se gratte le dos contre le mur. Aziraphale avait été si ravi, si enthousiaste à l’idée de s’installer ici. Bien sûr, rien d’ _éternel_. (Impossible de promettre l’éternité quand l’éternité est, en fait, tout à fait possible). Juste le temps que les affaires démarrent, juste le temps de lancer sa petite librairie de village. Bien sûr, Crowley avait dit _ouais, pas de problème, j’viendrai quelques temps_. Pour fermer les fenêtres, intimider les plantes, surveiller que tout reste propre.

Oui, mais juste pour l’instant.

Et curieusement, ça l’a mené là, dans cette cuisine, debout face à la fenêtre, les mains trempées de saumure. Il prépare des choux farcis. Des _sarmale_. Tout d’abord, saumurer le chou. Retirer le cœur, éplucher les feuilles une à une. Garder les plus belles, jeter les autres, les déchirées, au chien. Crowley et ses doigts habiles, qui les garde pour le compost (Aziraphale a insisté). Sur la cuisinière, une casserole d’eau salée, bouillonnante. Pas besoin de les cuire longtemps, trois minutes peut-être.

Le chou se désagrège dans ses mains. Les sarmale ne tiennent pas, ça ne ressemble en rien à ceux qu’ils avaient mangé autrefois (une table pour deux à Sighișoara, une bouteille entre eux, face à la ville médiévale fortifiée, ses tours et ses églises. Le berceau de Vlad Țepeș, le soleil qui s’étalait sur la rivière, la Târnava Mare). Il est furieux. Tout cela pourrait être facilement rattrapé, si facilement fait avec juste un peu d’ _imagination_. (Mais Aziraphale a demandé à ce que Crowley cuisine. Comme les humains. Comme les mortels.)

 _Merde merde merde putain de bordel de merde._ _Je peux pas servir cette merde. C’est atroce._

Mais Aziraphale a demandé. Voilà le hic.

Son visage vire au rouge. Il y a un faux-contact entre sa bouche et son esprit. _Attends_ , souhaite-t-il dire, _j’ai réfléchi à tout ça_. C’est comme la plèvre qui sépare cœur et poumon, comme le tissu conjonctif qui connecte tendon à tendon. Oui, d’un côté, celui de sa bouche, Crowley parle de manière désinvolte, avec un argot paresseux, des petites boutades indolentes. Intérieurement, en revanche, c’est une autre histoire. Il regarde, comme à distance, et grimace. Qu’a-t-il oublié ? La dualité du bleu. Bleu calme, bleu serein du ciel d’été. Mais bleu aussi fou qu’une tempête en mer. Froid comme la glace. Et pourtant, au cœur d’une flamme, tout au centre, à l’endroit le plus chaud… le feu est bleu.

Il regarde le début de barbe d’Aziraphale, là, sur sa mâchoire, autour de sa bouche. Son nez droit, ses yeux pâles. _Dieu que tu es beau, putain_. (Il ne peut pas penser ça, c’est un blasphème à l’encontre de l’Enfer. Il ne devrait pas penser ça ; il le sait depuis si longtemps. S’est battu contre ce fait toute sa vie. _Je suis à toi._ ) Sa tête tourne quand il le voit, le sang monte, expulsé hors du cœur vers le haut. Comme une plante qui s’ouvre sous le soleil.

On oublie l’eau saumâtre. Obsédés par les extrêmes, les fins distales de notre expérience, le lac et la mer. Doux et salé. On oublie le milieu, l’intermédiaire, le je-ne-sais-pas. C’est absurde de condamner l’entre-deux, il doit exister. Il doit y avoir un mélange, un espace médian. On ne longe pas la Tamise de Battersea à Gravesend, on ne hurle pas à l’eau saumâtre _de se décider, à la fin_. (On ne dit pas _il faut que tu te décides, bon sang, l’un ou l’autre ? Avec ou sans ?_ )

_C’est toi que je veux. Je veux les matins, aussi. Je veux te regarder préparer tes tartines ridicules avec du beurre et cette confiture de fraise dégueulasse. Je veux te regarder sur l’eau, sur la poupe d’un bateau. Même sous le soleil, si tu veux du soleil, allons-y pour le soleil. (Je te veux autrement. Je peux mentir, mais à quoi bon, franchement ? Je te veux à l’état brut, à l’état pur, je veux sentir tes dents se coincer dans ma chair. Je veux que nos cordes vocales s’emmêlent. Je ne suis pas un saint, je n’ai jamais jamais jamais été un saint ; ce désir fou ne peut pas vraiment te surprendre.)_

Crowley n’est pas sûr de quand ça arrivera, si ça arrive un jour. C’est difficile à dire, non ? Il est toujours facile de sur-sur-sur-interpréter une main posée sur son épaule, l’excentricité d’un sourire, l’éclat de celui qu’Aziraphale lui adresse quand il fait des _miracles_ , espiègles et démoniaques. Mais à partir du milieu de la journée, à partir du moment où Aziraphale est retourné dans sa librairie exiguë et tachetée de poussière depuis plus de quatre heures, Crowley est persuadé qu’il a tout lu à l’envers. Il se trompe. Ça pourrait tout foutre en l’air. _T’as toujours été sacrément bon pour tout foutre en l’air, n’est-ce pas ?_

La porte claque derrière Aziraphale. Fort, mais ce n’est pas intentionnel. Crowley grimace. Quand il reçoit de nouveaux livres, Aziraphale oublie toujours de fermer la porte avec précaution. Un trop-plein d’entrain, d’enthousiasme, un trop-plein de soleil, une tasse oubliée sous la pluie et condamnée à déborder.

« Crowley, ça sent _merveilleusement_ bon. 

— Évidemment que ça sent bon, réplique-t-il sans se retourner. Va bénir les termites ou quelque chose du genre, faire un de tes trucs d’ange, tu veux ? »

(Une fois Aziraphale sorti de la cuisine, Crowley prend une grande inspiration, attire à lui son odeur jusqu’à ce qu’elle pénètre son être, le creux de ses poumons. Là où il peut la garder au chaud, en sécurité.)

__________

_« Je veux te voir cuisiner. »_

(Quelque chose fait de ses mains. Quelque chose qui soit entièrement _Crowley_. Rien de tiré de l’éther. Rien de déjà prêt, rien de donné. Quelque chose fait de ses _mains_.)

Il les examine, ses mains. Les lève face à lui, les étale contre les dalles d’argile du plafond, devenues une toile de fond. Jour après jour, ses mains restent les mêmes. Propres, mais tachées. Des doigts longs, flâneurs, des bouts de phalanges, des veines et des tendons qui commencent à être un peu plus visibles. Oui, un peu plus. Il ne connait pas l’âge de ce corps mais il le maintient là, quelque part dans la quarantaine. Il y a une envie sur son annulaire, des taches de belladone sur les côtés, là où la peau est calleuse.

La belladone, cette plante verte bourrée de chlorophylle, bourrée de poison. Crowley est un jardinier qui fait pousser de la belladone dans sa chambre. Il connait les poisons comme Aziraphale connait la classification décimale de Dewey. Oui, il les connait intimement, penché par-dessus son long comptoir, à séparer les feuilles, peler les tiges. Écraser les graines. Il sait qu’il ne faut pas se lécher les doigts après, il sait que les feuilles et les baies sont toxiques pour un adulte, qu’il est possible que Livie s’en soit servie, autrefois, juste quelques gouttes dans le vin d’Auguste. Pas que les poisons puissent lui faire du _mal_. Ça fait partie des petits avantages du job de démon, cette histoire d’ _immortalité_. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal, qu’est-ce qui pourrait le tuer pour de bon ? Seulement de l’eau bénite et quelques autres trucs saints. (Aziraphale est un ange, il est fait de trucs saints. Crowley ignore ce que ça pourrait faire de l’embrasser, bouche contre bouche humide. Si l’eau bénite le brûle, qu’attendre d’une eau douce puisée directement à la bouche d’un ange ?)

Il pense à cuisiner.

Il y a tellement de recettes pour cuisiner les cœurs. Oui, en dés, à la braise, à l’autocuiseur. Un peu de sel, un peu d’acidité. Du persil, du thym. On peut en attendrir la viande comme on le ferait avec un poulpe. _Shlack, shlack_. Écraser la bête encore et encore et encore sur une table en acier inoxydable. Ça cuira bien, alors ; à manger, ce sera bon.

Oh, oui, il y a de bien meilleures choses à faire avec un cœur que ce que Crowley, lui, a fait.

__________

« C’était délicieux. »

Aziraphale repose sa fourchette comme il le fait toujours lorsqu’un plat le ravit ; dents à l’envers, parfaitement tournée à dix heures sur le cadran de l’assiette blanche. Ses mains époussètent les miettes de sa personne, sa serviette de lin blanche délicatement repliée.

« Ça me rappelle cette fois en Roumanie. On y avait mangé du chou farci, n’est-ce pas ? »

 _Oui_. Crowley hausse ces angles beaucoup trop pointus qu’il appelle épaules, et le tissu noir de sa veste s’étire d’un os à l’autre.

« Possible, tu sais. Que j’me sois inspiré.

— C’était quand ? Cette fois-là ?

— Quelque part au XVe siècle.

— Oh, oui, Vlad et les Turcs. »

Aziraphale hoche sagement la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Et au coin de la table, un verre de vin a laissé une marque nette.

À séparer des États.

Ange et démon.

(Salé et doux ; mer et ciel).

« C’était lui, qui faisait partie des tiens ? »

Crowley fronce les sourcils.

« Oh, tu sais… Je m’en souviens plus. 

— Vlad et toi étiez sacrément proches.

— Ah oui, cette vieille branche. C’était chiant, le XVe siècle. Pas aussi terrible que le XIVe, mais mon ange, qu’est-ce que c’était _chiant_.

— Tu sais… »

Aziraphale fait tourbillonner le contenu de son verre. Du vin comme des vagues. Comme un raz-de-marée.

« … je pensais que toi et lui, tous les deux, vous étiez…

— Hein ? Tu pensais qu’on… ? »

Aziraphale a rosi. Juste le bout de son nez, ses pommettes. Un petit peu ses oreilles, aussi. Quand on a appris une chose par cœur, le moindre changement, on le voit.

Crowley le fixe.

« Eh bien, vous étiez tout de même _diablement_ proches.

— Satan m’en garde, baragouine Crowley, jamais de la vie.

— Tu veux dire que tu n’as… _Jamais_ jamais ? »

Aziraphale s’interrompt.

« Oh mon cher, c’est rien, qu’importe. Je n’aurais pas dû demander.

— Non, _jamais_ jamais.

— Oh. »

Crowley vide son verre jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Il va lui falloir des millénaires avant de pouvoir à nouveau regarder une feuille de chou en face. Il est même tenté de persécuter la chose jusqu’à ce qu’elle évolue, simplement pour ne plus en entendre parler.

__________

Le cottage est sur l’eau. Les quais sont là, sur l’estuaire, là où la rivière s’étend et devient mer. Cette étrange mixture entre eau douce et eau salée, ce mélange saumâtre. Impossible de savoir ce qu’on y trouvera. C’est un mélange de mondes, de deux choses qui ne vont normalement pas ensemble. Ça le fascine, les limites, les zones de transition. De ses yeux anormaux, semblables à une pluie acide, Crowley peut voir le fond s’il le souhaite. Alors il regarde, qu’y-a-t-il d’autre à faire ? Il évalue la salinité avec son souffle, avec ses pupilles.

Crowley est une statue de sel. Comme la femme de Loth, qui a douté et regardé en arrière. Autrefois, Crowley aussi avait laissé le doute s’échapper de sa bouche, avait trébuché parce qu’il posait trop de questions. Il l’est toujours, dubitatif, toujours incertain, toujours obsédé par ce _besoin de savoir_.

Il pense aux sondes. Au fait de sonder. À jeter une corde dans l’eau. Il peut le faire avec n’importe quel cœur humain, lire n’importe quel esprit.

Mais pas avec cette rivière. Pas la Rivière Aziraphale, à l’eau douce et claire.

« Je savais que tu serais là, fait la rivière, debout à ses côtés. »

Crowley est légèrement plus grand que lui (pas de beaucoup), et il peut voir le dessus du nuage de ses cheveux d’un blanc cotonneux. Un pissenlit échevelé.

« Oh, je donne juste deux-trois trucs à penser aux poissons, tu vois.

— Crowley, répond Aziraphale en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le souffle toujours court d’avoir marché pour le rejoindre, vraiment, tais-toi. »

Crowley cligne des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Vous voyez, c’est ça le truc, avec la rivière. C’est pas la mer qui la prend, c’est la rivière qui vient et se jette en elle. C’est l’eau douce qui débarque la première, droit dans la baie, qui dit _bonjour bonjour, tu es là ? Je peux venir ?_ Aziraphale et ses vagues, sa marée de neige fondue, qui tire soudain sur l’écharpe de Crowley et là, bouche contre bouche, pousse ses lèvres contre les siennes comme on installe un livre, enfin, sur la bonne étagère. Cette prise de ses doigts désespérés, le heurt du calme et du rien et des mots qui partent, soudain.

Il n’y a pas de mots.

Ses yeux le brûlent, sa bouche le brûle, et _oui oui oui oui, je t’aime._

(Il a peut-être, accidentellement, un peu prié.)

(D’ailleurs, il n’a pas brûlé.)

« Est-ce que c’est – est-ce que ça te…va ? demande Aziraphale qui abreuve Crowley de ses mots, les place de son souffle directement dans sa bouche. 

— Oui, ça me va. »

_Oui, bien sûr que ça me va, toujours oui, oui, pitié, pitié, pitié_. Qui peut aligner deux pensées cohérentes quand il y a un torse contre soi ? Un écho de l’autre bout de la vallée, cœur contre cœur, pouls contre pouls, ce mélange de nous, toi et moi, ensemble. Toi et moi, moi et toi. Pitié.

« Tu me diras, si ça ne te va pas, hein ? »

(Hésitation miroir.)

« Je te le dirai. »

_Ça lui ira toujours_. _Toujours_.

Au commencement, il n’y avait rien. On le sait parce qu’on a étudié la lumière. Il y avait un état stable, ce géant de gaz, bien plus dense qu’on ne peut le concevoir. Un jour sans veille. Ah oui, et puis le grand Big Bang, l’explosion qui a suivie, la création de la matière. Oui, l’Univers avait été créé et il s’était alors mis à exister, dans l’immensité, le rien, le noir de l’espace. Il faudrait cependant attendre encore des milliards d’années pour que les particules de lumière ne se forment. Oui, il y avait eu du temps avant la lumière. Oui, _que la lumière soit_.

Quand on ne fait que regarder les lacs et la mer, on oublie les mares résiduelles.

Alors, juste cette fois, regardons les eaux saumâtres.

La Mer et la Rivière, ce mélange du doux et du salé. Saumâtre. Doigts, lèvres et fronts rassemblés. Cette bouche qui papillonne jusqu’à une paupière, cette langue qui dégringole sur une clavicule.

Tous les bords ne sont pas forcément tranchants. Parfois les lignes sont épaisses, parfois, entre elles, il y a de l’espace, juste assez de place pour s’installer, trouver un petit cottage, mettre une petite cuisine, un coin où toi et moi, on peut vivre, un espace calme, blanc. Juste ensemble, assemblés.

Parce qu’il y a la fin du monde.

Mais, vous voyez, il y a aussi l’ _après_.

* * *

_Traduit en juillet 2019_

**Author's Note:**

> • J'ai repris certaines propositions de Patrick Marcel (traducteur de Good Omens (De bons présages) en 1995 pour les éditions J’ai lu). En revanche, j’ai choisi de garder « Crowley » plutôt que de passer au « Rampa » français et ai également gardé certaines références propres à la série de 2019. Bref, j’ai fait ma petite sauce.  
> • Pour les références bibliques, je me suis fiée à la traduction de 1973 de la Bible sous la direction de l’École biblique de Jérusalem.  
> • J’ai volontairement différencié le « you » qui vise en réalité Crowley en le rendant par un tutoiement, du « you » générique que j’ai rendu par un « on », du « you » qui s’adresse au lecteur par un vouvoiement à visée de pluriel. Je suis consciente de la perte occasionnée par ce changement mais ai jugé qu’elle serait moindre par rapport à la clarté gagnée sur un texte déjà assez dense.  
> • J’ai par ailleurs estimé que le texte de base était bien plus poétique que narratif et n’ai donc pas hésité à sacrifier un peu la rigueur grammaticale pour rendre les jeux sonores, le rythme saccadé et nostalgique de la version anglaise.  
> • En ce qui concerne les appellations de vins, n’y connaissant hélas pas grand-chose personnellement, j’ai essayé de me renseigner le plus finement possible pour savoir comment on devait se référer à un vin. J’ai reçu plusieurs sons de cloches différents et ai donc dû prendre une décision finale pour mettre tout le monde d’accord. Si jamais vous avez du temps et beaucoup de patience, je serais ravie d’en apprendre plus sur tout ça !  
> • Si vous le pouvez, allez zieuter du côté des travaux de Drawlight, c’est une mine d’or d’écriture d’une justesse effroyable, de tendresse et d’érotisme.
> 
> Merci à vous pour votre lecture, et à très vite avec d’autres écrits Good Omens, parce que faut pas croire, j’ai chuté avec eux et il n'y a plus de retour possible à présent ♥


End file.
